Merlin Drabbles, Challenge One
by Vienna Warren
Summary: I get these challenges off The Heart of Camelot! Hope somebody will enjoy this... first thing I've posted in quite awhile. It's just going to be a collection of little drabbles, mostly hurt/comfort or romance. Feel FREE to review/comment and let me know what you guys think. Peace out!
1. Chapter 1: Interesting Use for a Scarf

Alright, got this prompt from The Heart of Camelot. Hope somebody enjoys this :) Peace and love, Vienna

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin, Gaius  
Ratings/Warnings: K+

**An Interesting Use for a Scarf**

"MERLIN!" the yell practically echoed throughout all of Camelot.

King Arthur sat completely upright in his bed, fuming. His chambers were a complete disaster. Dirty laundry scattered here and there, seemingly foreign objects strewn about and on top of all this, where in the hell was his breakfast?

Angrily, Arthur threw back the blankets and stormed out of the room. He stompted all the way to the house of Merlin. He paused only for a second to catch his breath, then proceeded to pound on the door. A weary-looking Gauis answered the knock. "Sire?" he mumbled sleepily. Arthur stepped past him. "Merlin!" he shouted. "Where's that clotpole?" He marched into Merlin's room. "Merlin! My room is a mess, I haven't eaten breakfast and-" he paused, thinking. "You're just going to have to come with me." With this, he picked up his sleeping manservant and threw him over his shoulder.

"Look at this!" Arthur shrieked, his voice rising at least four octaves. Merlin stood next to him, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Yes. It's your chambers, sire."  
"Not just my chambers! My indescribably unorderly chambers, that is! Why isn't it clean? It hurts me to even cast my eyes upon this mess." Arthur rambled, still outraged. Merlin cocked an eyebrow. "It pains you to see? Well," he said, removing his traditional red scarf and tying it over Arthur's eyes. "Look no more."


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Perspective

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Morgana, Morgause  
Rating/Warnings: K

**A Different Perspective**

Oh, the first time she had laid eyes on her. What beauty had portrayed her.

The dark hair, cascading down her shoulders. Her bright green eyes, glinting underneath long eyelashes. The mysterious look she always wore upon her face. Even from first sight, her sister had always appeared flawless to her. Except in this moment.

Morgana was pale, even more so than usual. Her forehead creases showed signs of anxiety and concern. Her eyebrows knitted together and she bent down close to her maternal half-sister. "Morgause. Please. You can't leave me." Tears welled up in the young witch's eyes.

The other sister sighed as breathing became more and more difficult. She would never understand Morgana's pain, much like Morgana would never understand the pain Morgause suffered as she tore apart the veil between the living world and the spirit one.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chains that Bind Us

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read my drabbles! It means a lot (especially if you are reading this right now). Peace! ~ Vienna

Characters/Pairings: Gwaine, Elyan, Gauis  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen (mostly fluff)  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 200

**The Chains that Bind Us**

Sir Gwaine yanked on the chains, hoping that by some force, they would break apart. Elyan sighed. "Gwaine, it's no use. Those chains were forged of some foreign metal, stronger than anything I've ever seen. And that's saying something, considering I'm the son of a blacksmith."

"Elyan is right, Gwaine. Save your strength. You're going to need it if Morgana is to force you to fight again." Gaius added, giving him a very weak nod of encouragement.

Gwaine hated feeling so helpless. He was a knight of Camelot, not some smuggler that deserved to be bound in chains! He let out a yell of frustration and used all of his might to try and pull the chains out of the wall. However, his next shout was one of pain. Elyan scooted closer to him. "Gwaine, shhh..." he hushed him. "It's alright. Let me see your wrist."

Both Sir Elyan and Gauis inched over to peer at it. Gauis clucked much like a mother hen. "I believe it to be broken, Gwaine. You should try and rest. Maybe there's something in this cell I can set it with."

Elyan rubbed Gwaine on the shoulder and leaned back to let him sleep**. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Young Pendragon

Characters/Pairings: Uther, Odin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 159

**The Young Pendragon**

"Lord Odin. It is such a pleasure to have you as a guest in our kingdom." King Uther Pendragon said with a polite smile.

"And it is a pleasure to be here." Odin answered with more of a grimace than a grin.

"May I introduce to you, my son Arthur, the young heir of Camelot." Uther gestured to his four-year-old son, who was hiding behind a column in the royal court. "Come, Arthur. Meet King Odin."

The young boy made his way over to them, glancing around nervously. Odin laughed. "What a cute little tot! See how he trembles in my presence!" he declared. Arthur's bottom lip quivered and Uther feared his son would begin to cry and embarrass Uther further. Instead, tiny Arthur exploded. " I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted, sticking his tongue out at the shocked king and making a hasty exit right out of the room.

"I believe you stand corrected, Odin." Uther said, matter-of-factly.


	5. Chapter 5: Resurrection

Category: Gen (kind of like pre-slash, I guess? But nothing like that happens)  
Pairings/Characters: Merlin/Arthur, Igraine  
Rating: K  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 214

**Resurrection**

Arthur blinked in utter disbelief. Standing in front of him, fragile and fair as ever, was his mother, Igraine.

"Mother?" he said, voice cracking. "You're alive?"

She nodded. "Yes, Arthur. I have been brought back to life." she stated simply. Arthur swallowed against the lump in his throat. How could this be true? "Mother..." he murmured. Igraine opened her arms. Arthur embraced her, hugging his mother tightly. "I love you so much, Mother." he whimpered, tears streaming down his face. "And I you, my son."

Arthur sobbed into her shoulder, overcome with emotion. He wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed. That is, until Merlin woke him.

"Arthur? Are you okay? Arthur!" his manservant shouted, shaking the young king awake. The campfire illuminated Arthur's tear-streaked face. Once Arthur had realised it was only a dream, a hot flush blossomed across his cheeks. He quickly wiped his eyes with his shirt. "I"m fine. It was just..." he thought for a minute. "A nightmare." Arthur decided at last, looking down at his shoes. How humiliating.

"Arthur. It's okay to be upset." Merlin patted his arm comfortingly.

"It was my mother." he admitted, shyly glancing at Merlin, praying that he wouldn't tease him about it.

"I get dreams about my father, too. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6: What Might Have Been

Category: Het  
Character/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Ratings/Warnings: K  
Summary: Arthur cannot stand to be without Guinevere, ever.  
Universe: Canon (AU)  
Word Count: 226

**What Might Have Been**

"Arthur, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I swear we were-"

"Guinevere. Do you not understand? I can hardly bear to look at you right now."

"But we were just-"

"What? You were just doing what exactly?" Arthur bellowed as tears stung his eyes. He was a king for god's sake, not a girl. Gwen lower lip quivered.

"It didn't mean anything, I could feel nothing towards him, ever! You're the one that I love, the only-"

"No, not the only apparently. Guinevere, do you have any idea what my father would've done to someone like you?" Arthur demanded. Gwen shook her head tearfully.

"He would've had you executed immediately! It's punishable by death!" Arthur yelled, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't want to die Arthur, I want to be with you! I only want to be your queen." she choked on the words.

"You're not going to die, Gwen." Arthur sighed, exasperated. " I'm not even going to banish you."

"Arthur..." Gwen's voice broke.

"No, Gwen. I love you too much for that. I don't think my heart could bear being without you. You've hurt me but it would hurt me even more if you left me forever. I can't do that." he pulled Guinevere to her feet and embraced her, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. "I could never banish you."


	7. Chapter 7: Lancelot

Category: Gen  
Pairings/Characters: Merlin, Lancelot, Arthur  
Rating: K  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 185

**Lancelot**

Merlin glanced up, terrified beyond belief.

The creature in front of him was enormous. It had to be at least fifteen feet tall, with a wingspan of maybe three times that length. One of the beast's eyes were as big as Merlin's whole head. It looked him up and down, as if giving the young warlock a quick once-over. Then it became agitated, pawing at the ground with its paw. The half-lion, half-eagle creature gave a shrill screech, loud enough to make Merlin's ears bleed. He was sure he was about to die. Then, everything transgress in slow motion. Somewhere, Merlin could vaguely hear what sounded like Prince Arthur screaming his name. But that couldn't be, could it? Merlin closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

The pain did not come, however.

Merlin opened his eyes to see a man with long, brown hair and a fearless attitude. He stepped right up to the monster, distracting it, and lead everyone to safety. The young warlock knew at once this courageous man would play a lead role in Arthur and his own fate.


	8. Chapter 8: Finer Details

Category: Gen  
Pairings/Characters: Merlin, Lancelot, Arthur  
Rating: K  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 242

**Finer Details**

The knights were all asleep around the campfire they had set up earlier. All of them were snoring except for one: Merlin.

He couldn't sleep, whatever the reason. It had just been a long day. As he lay awake, flat on his back, the sound of leaves crunching brought him back to his senses. Merlin did not breathe. He cast his eyes over to where the noise had been heard.

A figure loomed over him. Merlin scrambled to his feet, about to shout a warning when he realised who it was. Gwaine stood over him, swaying on his feet. "Gwaine?" Merlin whispered.

The knight didn't respond, only proceed to keep walking forward. "Gwaine!" Merlin followed him. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him. His hand prevented Sir Gwaine from moving forward, however, his feet were still marching. With a closer look, Merlin discovered that the knight wasn't even awake; he was sleepwalking.

"Gwaine, wake up!" Merlin instructed him.

"Gotta... pay... for... all... this... ale..." Gwaine sighed, clearly dreaming. Merlin rolled his eyes and shook him a little harder. "Gwaine!"

Suddenly, the knight's bright eyes opened quickly. "Wha-"

"Gwaine, you were sleepwalking." Merlin explained. Even in the darkness, the young sorcerer could see a blush creep into the knight's cheeks.

"Damn. That was supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Merlin assured with a wink, leading a sleepy Gwaine back to his bed roll.


	9. Chapter 9: Night at the Tavern

Category: Gen  
Pairings/Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon  
Rating: K  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 141

**Night at the Tavern**

"MERLIN!" the war-cry reverberated through the entire castle.

Merlin froze where he was, King Arthur's dinner platter firmly gripped in the warlock's hands.

"Yes, sire?!" he shouted back, though not half as loud. Arthur bounded down the spiralling staircase, a huge smile spread across his face. "Merlin!" he exclaimed. Merlin himself was genuinely surprised.

"Merlin! Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and me are all going to the tavern. I thought you might be interested." Arthur said with a wink, laughing.

And that was how Merlin found himself sitting at the counter, surrounded by his friends, a couple hundred flagons of ale, and a very drunk Gwaine.

"To... to fiends!" Sir Gwaine slurred, raising his glass.

"To friends." Percival corrected, patting Gwaine on the shoulder.

"To friends!" the knights of Camelot echoed.

In truth, there was no place Merlin would have rather been.


	10. Chapter 10: Moonlight

AN- Update: I decided to continue this, for my few readers! Thanks anyways :)

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Guinevere/Arthur, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K

**Moonlight**

"Oh, Arthur." Guinevere sighed. "This is so romantic. The full lake, the way the moonlight shines off it..."

Arthur grinned at her. "Your beautiful eyes, the way your hair is always perfect, your soft lips..." he trailed off and leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't know..." a voice interrupted out of the darkness. "I think I fancy the pure relationship you too share."

Arthur and Gwen tore apart quickly, Guinevere gasping and Arthur drawing his sword. A grinning Merlin strolled into the moonlight, laughing. "Merlin." the king spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let me guess." Merlin cut in. "Shut up?"

"You guessed it." he growled.


	11. Chapter 11: Of Loyalty and Friendship

AN- Hey, guys! Special thanks to that guest that commented on every single one of my drabbles! You rock, if you're indeed reading this.

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Gwaine, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+

**Of Loyalty and Frienship**

Gwaine had spent the night tossing, turning and kissing the girl of his dreams. He'd met her in the local tavern of course a few weeks ago and ever since then, they'd been practically inseparable. He didn't feel like he was truly in love with her, but she was a beauty and he figured it would be a waste not to enjoy her company. He was, however, exhausted by morning.

"I'll see you later tonight then?" the young woman asked, her fingers tracing the wooden doorframe. Gwaine yawned, bringing his arm up to cover his gaping mouth. "Sure, sure." he replied lazily, falling back onto the mattress they had shared. She winked at him once before departing.

With an exasperated sigh, Gwaine rolled over and clutched a pillow to his chest. Oh God, he was so tired...

_Wham_! The cottage's door was thrown back with incredible force. Gwaine shot up immediately, fumbling for his sword. Before he could swing at anything, Merlin stepped into the room. He raised his hands. "It's just me."

Gwaine exhaled loudly and flopped back on his bed. "You look... awful." Merlin commented, pointing at the dark circles underneath the other man's eyes. Gwaine rubbed at them childishly. "Yes, well, what did you need?"

Merlin smiled smugly. "It's Arthur."

"Of course it is." Gwaine groaned, ignoring his pounding head and readjusting the grip on his sword. "Let's get going then."

"Really? You'll help?" the young wizard said excitedly. Gwaine smiled. "What would I not do for two of my favourite people?"


	12. Chapter 12: A Day on the Lake

AN- Update: I decided to continue this, for my few readers! Thanks anyways :)

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Guinevere/Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+

**A Day on the Lake**

Guinevere was silent as she and Arthur rowed a small canoe across the lake. It was just about dusk, a beautiful evening really. The sunset gave the water a shimmering orange haze. All was not silent however: the area was alive with chattering insects, birds and whatever other creatures were awake at the time.

"You are very quiet, Guinevere." Arthur noted, paddling along. Gwen smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm just thinking is all."

At this, he grinned. "About?"

"You, Camelot, Merlin, all our friends..." she began. "Just for starters. And this lake. It's absolutely gorgeous at this time of day."

"It certainly cannot outshine your beauty." Arthur stopped rowing and grabbed her hand. "You mesmerise me, everything about you. The personality you have is as stunning as the young woman I see now."

Guinevere leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You are perfect and you always know just what to say."


	13. Chapter 13: Ink upon Parchment

AN- Would've posted these sooner, but my internet was down... thanks for being patient!

Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Ratings/Warnings: K

**Ink upon Parchment **

Dearest Merlin,

I am writing to you instead of actually coming down to see you because I am preoccupied. Lying in bed, that is. Honestly, Merlin. I have been awaiting your arrival for at least three hours now. AND I WANT MY BREAKFAST.

If you don't understand the severity of the situation, let me phrase it another way. My chambers are a complete mess, my laundry is strewn about on the floor, the horses' stables need mucking out, I need to bathe, my suit for tonight's ceremony has not been washed and I require your assistance for target practise. So, if you please, make your way up here as fast as your lazy legs can carry you!

Best regards,

Your Prince, Arthur Pendragon

Also – HAVE I MENTIONED I NEED BREAKFAST.


	14. Chapter 14: Voices Unheard

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Uther/Vivienne  
Rating: K+

**Voices Unheard**

"Vivienne… you look troubled." Uther Pendragon noted seriously. The woman offered him a sad smile. "It has been months, as you know, since I've last seen my husband. The Northern Plains seem so far away. He seems so far away." She sighed. Uther took the opportunity to grab one of her thin hands.

"Please, try not to think of him. He is away on duty, you know that." Seeing as though she did not look reassured, he added, "Gorlois is a strong man, one with morals and an indomitable spirit. He will succeed, I know it."

"I know the fact as well as you do, Uther. I am merely feeling… lonely."

Uther felt the blood rush to his face. Why was the Lady Vivienne so attractive? Why did she choose to wear that silk dress, the one that clung to her figure as if it were wet?

"As am I."

Vivienne placed her hand on the back of Uther's neck and stared at him. "Your eyes were once so kind, so gentle. They seem almost… tired."

"I am tired of being alone." he stated factually. Uther grabbed both of her small hands in his calloused, larger ones. It all happened so fast. In the end, one half of the affair was left with a broken heart, while the other half was left with a broken heart and a then unborn infant.


	15. Chapter 15: The Meaning of a Kiss

Category: Slash (mild, barely)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+

**The Meaning in a Kiss**

"Arthur? Arthur?!" Merlin shouted frantically, running over to the fallen prince. "_Wáce ierlic!_" he roared, raising his hand toward the enemy. The archer was thrown backward with a force so strong, he hit a nearby tree and ceased to move. In an instant, Merlin was at his master's side. "Arthur! Please answer me!"

The young wizard rolled Arthur to his side, revealing an arrow buried in the prince's back. "Oh, Arthur..." he breathed, softly touching the bloodied chainmail. He placed his other hand on Arthur's chest, feeling the irregular, weak rise and fall of his chest. His breathing was definitely laboured. Sweating, Merlin began reciting all the healing spells he knew, but to no avail. For some alarming reason, none of them were working. He swore loudly, placing his head in his hands.

Before he knew it, he was choking back a sob. Why was nothing working? Merlin looked at Arthur's brow, covered in perspiration. He was obviously fevered, among other things. Merlin wiped at his wet face and then moved closer to Arthur and brushed back his sweaty hair from his face. Without thinking, Merlin leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Almost immediately, Arthur's face twitched. Merlin was so surprised, he fell over. "Arthur?"

The prince groaned. "M-Merlin..." he stammered weakly. "Did you just... kiss me?"

Merlin's face blossomed red. "I did, sire." he mumbled. Arthur's eyes remained closed. "It felt... nice."


	16. Chapter 16: A Case of the Hiccups

Category: Humour  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K

**A Peculiar Case of the Hiccups**

"Good morning, sire!" Merlin greeted, throwing open the king's drapes and letting in a bright ray of sunshine. It hit the sleeping figure directly in the face. "_Merlin_." Arthur groaned.

"Up and at 'em!" he smiled, arms akimbo. Arthur moaned again, but he did sit upright. "What's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

Merlin grinned. "You've got a meeting with the Lord of Caerleon at around noon, so I would suggest getting _hic_!"

A vase of flowers resting on Arthur's bedside table promptly exploded at the sound of the young wizard's hiccup. Arthur jumped, looked bewildered. "_Merlin_..."

"Sorry, sire! I _hic _don't know what's _hic _wrong with me!" Merlin covered his mouth as the sheets on Arthur's bed flew off the mattress, exposing a half-naked king. "_Merlin_!" Arthur shouted, scrambling into a sitting position. Merlin winced. "Apologies, sire, I seem to have _hic hic hic_!" With each hiccup, a different painting in Arthur's chambers began dancing about the room to some unheard melody.

"_MERLIN_!"


	17. Chapter 17: Score to Settle

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Uther, Merlin, Gauis  
Rating/Warnings: K  
AN - Just because this Merlin scene really annoyed me!

**A Score to Settle**

"Gaius, you have to do something." Uther pleaded loudly from inside Merlin's room. The two of them were discussing Morgana's status, both blind to the fact that Merlin was listening with his ear pressed up against the wood of the door. He could hear Gaius sigh.

"Sire, I cannot. There is nothing left _to _be done."

"Surely, Gaius," Uther pressed on. "there must be _something _you can do."

"Sire, I-"

"Whatever you need to do. I'm confident you understand what I'm saying to you. Whatever processes you require." the king urged.

"Are you suggesting I use magic to heal her?" Gaius exclaimed in whispered tones. Uther did not hesitate. "Yes. You know where to find me." The conversation was obviously ended. Merlin had seconds to jump back before the door flew open. The young wizard was in a state of shock. Uther wasn't just an ignorant ruler, he was also a hypocrite.


	18. Chapter 18: Gluttony

Category: Humour (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan  
Rating/Warnings: K  
AN - It was originally supposed to be gluttony based but now I guess it's kind of greed? I dunno...

**Gluttony**

"Merlin thith ith amathig." Gwaine complimented, his mouth completely full of roast rabbit. Percival nodded, drizzling his rabbit with a thick sauce. "That sauce you made is excellent."

"And spicy!" Sir Elyan shouted, frantically looking around for his canteen. Gwaine was holding it just out of his reach.

"You really outdid yourself, Merlin." Arthur admitted, tearing into his meal.

"I don't know... I hate it!" Leon joked and they all laughed along with him. For once, Merlin was being _praised _by the knights of Camelot instead of being yelled at or teased. He had to admit, it felt truly great. If only they had saved some dinner for him...


	19. Chapter 19: Desperate

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Freya  
Rating: K+  
AN - This and the next chapter are for the person that keeps commenting on all my drabbles (Nance). THANKS DUDE!

**Desperate**

"I... I don't want you to go." Merlin argued, voice cracking. He didn't know what to say. He was trying to be strong for Freya, but it was hard. It was so hard. They had only just met, it seemed, and now she was going away for good. She didn't deserve this, she didn't...

Freya smiled up at him. "One day, Merlin, I will repay you." she whispered, a tear streaming down her cheek. Merlin bit his lip and clutched a fistful of the light pink clothing she was wearing. "No, no..." he choked, holding back a sob._ This isn't happening, this isn't happening._ "Please!" he shouted to nobody in particular. "Please..." he said softly. His head was in his hands and he was really sobbing now.

He had tried everything in his power but he couldn't save her. Not this time.


	20. Chapter 20: Grumbles and Gripes

Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Guinevere  
Rating: K+

**Grumbles and Gripes**

"I just can't believe him!" Guinevere exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Merlin rolled his eyes. He was in Gwen's house for something she liked to call "moral support".

"He takes me for granted and pretends not to even care about me. He's letting off so many mixed signals." she told him angrily. "Mmhhmm..." Merlin nodded, half-listening. "It's just I don't even think he really _likes_ me anymore."

"Mmhmmm..." he agreed, examining his fingernails. Gwen gasped.

"So you don't think he likes me either?"

"Oh, er, what?"

"Nevermind, Merlin." she sighed. "It's just... it's just... he can be such an _arse_!" she yelled. Merlin jumped, taken by surprise.

"Well, I can agree with you there."


End file.
